Shepherd
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Un nuevo sacerdote ha llegado a la Suprema Catedral de la República tras la muerte del Padre Luke Skywalker. Su sustituto parece saber cuál es su trabajo y lo desempeñará con toda devoción. AU Religioso. Ranked M. Warning/Spoiler Alert: Temática sumamente sexual y religiosa. Leer con discreción. Les agradezco la oportunidad de leer y dejar sus reviews :)
_¡Hola! Este fanfic está basado en una imagen, la que aparece como portada de este fanfic, me imagino que se imaginan por qué._

 _Espero les agrade._

 _El nombre "Raelene" fue usado por primera vez por Dama Jade en su fanfic "Destinado a Ser" y lo usé como tributo y no como copia, pues me encanta._

 _Gracias a todos y todas quienes siguen mis fanfics. Sé que no escribo convencionalmente, pero lo hago con todo el corazón._

 _Que la fuerza los acompañe a todos 3_

 _SanNanKnight: Nunca es suficiente para rolear ¿No?_

 _:::_

 _:::_

 _Como todas las mañanas, la iglesia permanecía cerrada desde que el Padre Skywalker había fallecido. Su hermana, la Madre Organa había dejado claro que el Arzobispado iba a enviar a alguien más y que entre tanto, la casa del Señor debía permanecer cerrada para evitar los robos a los artículos de oro del altar o a las ofrendas que los feligreses continuaban dejando en honor al sacerdote que tanto les había ayudado en los momentos de mayor necesidad._

 _Yo trabajaba como voluntaria en el Consejo Eclesiástico y aunque no era propiamente parte de ninguna de las asociaciones religiosas como monja ni me había preparado en absoluto para ello, todos allí me llamaban "Hermana", aunque yo realmente no tenía intención alguna de pertenecer de forma permanente. Tenía intenciones de evangelizar a través del Cuerpo de Paz y la Cruz Roja Internacional, viajando a sitios donde se necesitase esperanza y ayuda en materia de salud y emocional a quien lo requiriera._

 _Así fue como la Madre Superiora Organa, dos semanas después de la muerte del Padre Skywalker, llegó a la Catedral con quien sería su sustituto._

 _El Padre Ben Solo._

 _Su aspecto por algún motivo era intimidante._

 _De cabello negro, un poco largo, era joven. Pero su semblante distaba mucho de ser afable y consolador. Poseía los ojos más obscuros que jamás había visto en nadie y sus rasgos faciales denotaban provenir de una familia distinguida, pero parecía estar siempre un paso delante de ti, como si supiera tanto de las personas que nadie tuviera ningún secreto qué ocultar ante sus ojos._

 _Cuando la Madre me lo presentó, me saludó y una sonrisa falsa atravesó su rostro. Lo sentí mentir. Tal certeza me pareció absurda, Dios no nos enseña a juzgar al prójimo según su apariencia, pero una corazonada, un presentimiento más allá de toda razón, me hacía ver también a través de su mirada que trataba de ocultar algo._

 _Me miraba de arriba abajo y si no fuese un sacerdote, cualquiera habría pensado que estaba desnudándome con la mirada, ansioso y dispuesto a hacer mucho más con mi cuerpo que sólo observar._

 _Por supuesto, me condené a mí misma por estos malos pensamientos, porque un sacerdote consagra su vida a los feligreses y a su iglesia y pone su líbido y su deseo sexual en un punto muerto, renunciando a toda necesidad de satisfacer los obscuros deseos de su cuerpo._

 _Lo que yo no sabía es que el Padre Solo no tenía intención alguna de sacrificar ese aspecto en su misión como sacerdote._

 _Alto, con una impecable sotana y el cuello pulcro e inmaculadamente blanco, siempre llevaba un rosario de cuentas de color azul en las manos. Las cuentas aparecían desgastadas, pero conservaban una exquisita brillantez difícil de ignorar. La cruz que colgaba de éste, estaba hecha de rubí y era la única pertenencia sumamente preciada para él y se notaba. Nunca le vi sin el rosario._

 _Al menos no fuera de su alcoba._

 _Debido a la situación económica del Arzobispado, algunas de las necesidades del Padre Solo debía absorberlas él mismo, lo que al parecer no le representaba ningún problema. Y en ese estado de cosas, me ofrecí a ayudar con tales necesidades en especie, es decir, dado que yo tenía que ahorrar también para absorber mi viaje en algún momento, era buena idea vivir en la casa detrás de la Catedral, misma en que el Padre viviría y que servía para mantenerlo activo y enfocado exclusivamente en sus actividades eclesiásticas._

 _Conforme fueron pasando los días, me di cuenta que era una persona sumamente reservada. Rara vez se le veía fuera de su habitación y por las noches, mucho después que yo me hubiera acostado, el Padre solía tocar el piano y luego orar con devoción por dos largas y extenuantes horas, en las que fervientemente daba vuelta una y otra vez a las cuentas de su singular rosario, orando una y otra vez en los misterios del viacrucis._

 _Luego, a las cinco y treinta de la mañana, ya estaba levantado de nuevo, y solía desayunar en el comedor, en el mayor de los silencios, y me agradecía con una sonrisa ligera, casi como si fuese sólo una mueca, mientras me sentaba en el otro extremo de la mesa, bebiendo jugo._

 _Para las ocho de la mañana, la casa ya estaba inmaculada, tanto por mis habilidades para la limpieza como porque al Padre Solo le repugnaba la suciedad. No le importaba limpiar él mismo algo que consideraba no estaba limpio. Y eso lo supe una noche, al pasar los primeros tres meses viviendo en su compañía._

 _Aquella tarde leí la Biblia hasta quedarme dormida. Y alrededor de las seis, cuando se suponía debía estar la cena lista pues el Padre cenaba a las siete y treinta, pasó el tiempo y seguí sin despertar. Y así fue hasta pasadas las ocho. Una intensa pesadez en todo el cuerpo me impedía levantarme._

 _Sentí cómo el viento a través de la ventana de mi habitación, con el amplio ventanal abierto por completo, entró y tocó mis piernas y muslos, y la piel se me erizó. Boca arriba, completamente indefensa, no podía moverme._

 _Entonces claramente sentí cómo unas manos grandes y de dedos largos y firmes acariciaban la parte frontal de mis muslos que, como carne de gallina, permanecían erizados. Al contacto de la piel de la mano que me tocaba, éstos se erizaron más un momento y luego cedieron. Entonces surgió un precioso cabello negro que brillaba con la luz de la luna más de lo que debía. Sus ojos aparecieron, casi reptando sobre mi piel y me observó con lascivia, lujuriosa y ansiosamente como si me deseara tanto que no pudiera detenerse._

 _Miré, asustada, para todas partes. Y en la mesa de noche, la que sí alcanzaba a ver, un vaso con los restos de jugo estaba allí._

El jugo.

 _El padre había llenado de somníferos mi jugo._

Con terror vi cómo subía sus manos y hurgaba entre mis pantaletas. _Supliqué._

\- _Padre Solo… Padre Solo ¿Qué es lo que hace? Por favor, vamos a hablar – Y me detuve, pues sin contestar, uno de sus dedos tocó mi sexo sin permiso y usó su humedad para lubricar mi clítoris que, a causa (O mejor dicho, consecuencia) del miedo que me provocaba el acto en sí independientemente de las consecuencias para mi alma mortal) de que él estuviese allí a hurtadillas en mi habitación, estaba completamente rígido y necesitaba alivio._

 _Un alivio que el padre Solo quiso proveerme._

 _Su dedo comenzó a moverse sobre mi clítoris y en vez de apretarlo inexpertamente, lo masajeó con suavidad primero, entrando y saliendo de mi cavidad por momentos, estimulando mis paredes que, cálidas, palpitaban para recibir las embestidas suaves de sus dedos. Una vez con los suficientes líquidos, comenzó a masajear mi clítoris que cada vez estaba más duro. Me dolía. Y el placer de tal dolor me obligó a gemir._

 _El Padre no hizo nada por acallarme. Se retiró un momento, y comenzó a quitarse la sotana, dejándola sin doblar sobre la silla, no descuidadamente, sino, por el contrario, con eficacia y rapidez pero sin maltratarla._

 _Me había subido el vestido hasta debajo de mis pechos y se acercó, únicamente con sus propios bóxers, deportivos. Se inclinó frente a mí y retirándome las pantaletas blancas, resopló suavemente sobre mi sexo, mismo que comenzó a aguarse una vez más, ansiando, palpitante, que lo penetrara con fuerza._

 _Él era un sacerdote y no se suponía que hiciera esas cosas, menos aún con una ayudante de su propia iglesia. Pero de algún modo, siempre lo supe. Desde el momento que se presentó, supe que ocultaba algo._

 _Sus labios se acercaron a mi sexo. Su lengua repasó mi clítoris un momento y luego juntó los labios como si fuese a comenzar a orar. Comenzó a succionar con fuerza, firmemente, en tanto yo gemía y me retorcía. Debido a la torpeza de mis movimientos y a la evidente semiinconsciencia, no me di cuenta que me había atado con las fundas de las almohadas, de lo contrario, me habría tomado de las sábanas y gritado con frenesí o pataleado para liberarme. Pero en el fondo, una mezcla de sensaciones me hicieron imposible delatarle._

 _¿Qué más daba?_

 _Quien estaba faltando a su juramento de celibato era él. Y aunque quizá las cosas no se habían dado del modo más decoroso y justo en que pudieron darse, lo disfrutaba pese a la culpabilidad que sentía por dejarme hacer en la casa de la Catedral._

 _Pero no lo detuve._

 _Debajo de la tela elástica de su ropa interior, su erección dejó ver lo que realmente pensaba detrás de ese semblante inexpresivo, que apenas podía encubrir el temperamento real y ardiente del Padre, que me rasgó el vestido intentando deshacerse de la bragueta sin conseguirlo y dejó al descubierto un sostén de color carne que, sin desabrochar, levantó._

 _Se relamió los labios al descubrir mis senos pequeños, que, sin embargo, permanecían firmes y dejaban ver dos pezones turgentes y dispuestos. Suspiró y se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo, el que traté de mover convulsamente, como si quisiera escapar._

 _Y me di cuenta que entre más me esforzaba por huir, más aún se excitaba._

 _Los dedos de la mano con que había penetrado mi sexo húmedo se cerraron en puño. Y comenzó a empujarlo, primero los nudillos en mi entrada. Se sentía doloroso al principio, pero conforme sus labios iban mordiendo y chupando la piel delicada de mis pezones duros, mi cavidad se iba abriendo, poco a poco, dejándole entrar un poco más, mientras él hacía círculos o masajeaba rápido y luego despacio mi entrada. A veces deshacía el puño y sus dedos jugueteaban con mi clítoris, dolorosamente erecto y mojado cada vez más. Yo atinaba apenas a morderme los labios, gimiendo y jadeando desesperadamente, ansiando que por fin deseara continuar y llegar hasta el final dentro de mí._

 _Sólo había tenido sexo con un hombre en mi vida y no había sido bueno. Así que mi pensamiento inevitablemente hizo una comparación en la que, por supuesto y sin lugar a duda, el Padre Solo se llevó la mención honorífica._

 _Su lengua se deslizó entre las paredes de mi sexo, tensa. Lancé un grito en el instante en que ésta rozó mi clítoris y luego entró, de una estocada, muy profundamente en mí mientras él atraía mis caderas con una de sus manos mientras con la otra pellizcaba dulcemente uno de mis pezones._

 _¡Ah, lo bien que se sentía aquello!_

 _Habría deseado estirar mi brazo y masajear su miembro también que, quizá a causa de los somníferos, parecía monstruoso. Habría deseado reclinarme sobre su miembro, metiéndolo en mi boca y ordeñarlo hasta obtener su semilla._

 _Pero nada me preparó para lo que estaba por venir._

 _Se levantó y en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba completamente lista para recibirlo en mi interior, su mano masajeó su miembro sobre su ropa interior. Entonces me miró a los ojos. Fijamente. Como si pudiera leerme, vicioso y lascivo._

 _Se retiró el bóxer y comenzó a masajearse sin él. Su abdomen revelaba que se ejercitaba y sus brazos parecían reafirmar esa teoría, así como sus piernas sumamente fuertes y de músculos redondeados y perfectos como los de una estatua de David._

 _No pude soportar la vista de lo que quería profundamente en mí y lo exigí._

\- _Padre… ¿Podría… Podría brindarme una penitencia acorde a mi pecado?_

 _Pareció entenderlo todo perfectamente. Pareció nuevamente leer en mis ojos lo que estaba pidiendo. Era mi forma de decirle que siempre supe lo que buscaba, aunque realmente lo adivinara más que saberlo con certeza. Y era su forma de decirme que estaba dispuesto a perdonar._

 _Tomó mis pies y los desató. Abriéndome las rodillas, su miembro rozó mi entrada y sentí como de mis entrañas una descarga de mis líquidos comenzó a dejar mi cuerpo para llegar hasta mi entrada humedeciéndola aún más. Un suspiro satisfecho dejó mis labios y el Padre Solo se acercó a mis labios y los besó castamente, casi en una ironía demasiado obvia. En ese momento, su miembro entró en mí, obligándome a lanzar un grito. Era muy grande y mis paredes, adaptándose a él, lo apretaron y estrujaron en mi interior._

\- _El ardor del infierno se manifiesta en tu cuerpo, Raelene – Y murmuró en mi oído sin dejar de embestirme – Tengo que obligarte a que te alejes del pecado. Las ovejas nunca están exentas de descarriarse, por más que sigan al Pastor… - Un gemido dejó mis labios y lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, siguió murmurando – Repite conmigo – Empujó una vez más – Padre nuestro – mordía mi cuello – que estás en el cielo… - lamió mi pecho – Santificado – se empujó tomándome con fuerza las caderas – Sea tu nombre… - Lancé un grito en tanto bombeaba más y más fuerte – Venga a nosotros tu reino – Mordió mi pezón – Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo – Me alzó ligeramente y me volteó para que le montase, mirándome fijamente sin dejar de orar – Danos hoy el pan de cada día – masajeó mis pechos en tanto yo me movía sobre su miembro con fuerza – Perdona nuestras ofensas como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden – Me miró y sus manos entonces tomaron mi rostro y alejaron mi cabello deshecho – No nos dejes caer en tentación… - Me atrajo hacia él besándome entonces con pasión. Su lengua se deslizó jugueteando con la mía en el interior de mi boca, compartiendo el humor salado del sabor de mis propios líquidos… - Y líbranos de todo mal… - Cerré los ojos._

 _En cuanto dijo "Amén", liberó su descarga, espesa y caliente y un orgasmo que me dejó temblando por más de cinco minutos, me hizo abrazarme a su cuerpo alto y delicioso con fuerza, sin importar cuántas veces más tuviera que confesar mis pecados a partir de entonces._

 _Sigo viviendo en la casa de la Catedral. Han pasado dos años desde entonces y el Padre Solo es de los sacerdotes más solicitados para casi todos los eventos del Arzobispado, pero la Arquidiócesis se niega a cambiarle de sitio._

 _Me alegro por todos los pecados que aún estoy por cometer._

 _:::_

 _:::_

 _¡Suculencia time! :D_


End file.
